poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pirate Drive Rescue
A Pirate Drive Rescue is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Captain Whiskers and his crew joining forces with Prince Olympius, Vypra, Flurius, and Moltor, the Pirate Force, Lightspeed, and Overdrive Rangers must work together to stop them. Plot Prince Olympius, Vypra, Furious, and Moltor has returned/Preparing for revenge The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, he discovered the resurrection of Prince Olympius, Vypra, Furious, and Moltor. Soon, they prepared themselves for their revenge against the Power Rangers. Captain Emmett and his crew were training/Hoping to find One Piece In the morning at Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were training Dipper and Mabel along with their friends. Then, Emmett was beginning the hope on finding One Piece. An Emergency call from 21st Century Mariner Bay/Entering through the time portal Then, there was an emergency call from the 21st Century at Mariner Bay. It was Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger who's calling for their help. So, the Pirate Force Rangers and their allies took action and gone through the time portal sending the the 21st Century. Arriving at the Aqua Base/Meeting with the Lightspeed and Overdrive Rangers As they traveled back to the 21st Century, they met with the Lightspeed and Overdrive Rangers along with Captain William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings, Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Vella Collins, and Norg. Discussing about Captain Whiskers' plan/Diabolico and Loki's warning Then, Ford, Stanley, John Silver, Captain Mitchell, and Andrew discussed about Captain Whiskers' evil plot. Just then, Diabolico and Loki appeared and warned them all about it. Beginning the Demon's dual/Dipper and Mable found the Last Piece to One Piece As they looked around, Dipper and Mabel encountered Olympius and Vypra as Diabolico and Loki tried to protect them from harm. As the Demon's dual began, Dipper and Mable found the last piece to find One Piece. The Pirate Force, Lightspeed Rescue, and Operation Overdrive Team Up begins Then, the Pirate Force, Lightspeed Rescue, and Operation Overdrive Team Up begins as the Power Rangers fought off as many Batlings, Chillers, Lava Lizards and Pirate Bots they can as the Pirate Force Rangers used their new weapons to help the Lightspeed and Overdrive Rangers. The ultimate struggle against Olympius, Furious and Moltor/The battle won again Without hesitation, the rangers tried all of their might to take down Olympius, Furious and Moltor. As Carter, Chad, Joel, and Mack use their Armor Modes , the battle won once again. Preparing the Megazord Battle/Initiationg New Zord Power But soon, Captain Whiskers fired the Mega Laser making Olympius, Furious and Moltor bigger. As the other Megazords and the DriveMax Ultrazord ready for battle, the Pirate Force Rangers combined with their new Zords and combining their Megazord into the Pirate Drive Megazord. Victory for the Power Rangers/Returning to the Pirate Tavern with triumph Finally, Olympius, Furious and Moltor are defeated once again and Mariner Bay is saved. When it was time for the Pirate Force Rangers to say goodbye to the other groups of Power Rangers, they returned to the Pirate Tavern with triumph and make ready to find One Piece. Rangers Pirate Force Lightspeed Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather Rawlings *Diabolico *Loki *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Norg Civilians * Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Flurious *Moltor Trivia * Transcript *A Pirate Drive Rescue (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5